After the Battle
by KingKazmaaa
Summary: Robin's selflessness knows no bounds. Zoro just wants to make sure she's taken care of properly. Zoro & Robin fluff. Takes place right after Dressrosa arc. One-shot.


_Estimated Reading Time: 12 minutes_

* * *

After the fiasco that was the long journey and different battles in Dressrosa and Green Bit, everyone was tired from not only the fights and energy needed to take care of everything, but the afterparty that of course was held by Luffy's new 5,600 followers and sons. Robin drank wine and chatted to a few people while Luffy ate majority of the buffet away—as usual. Law and Zoro drank sake casually and Franky had fun with the Tontattas while Usopp joked around with Luffy and danced. There was no doubt there was a huge sense of relief in the air after leaving Dressrosa, and the celebration only made it better.

However, as people began to retire for the night, Zoro couldn't seem to find his way around the _Yonta Maria_. With Sanji, Nami, Brook, and Chopper away on the _Thousand Sunny_—which sometimes he could barely remember his way around—he was more lost than normal. It wasn't until he passed a long hallway with numerous guest rooms that he saw Trafalgar D. Law knocking on a door more than usual.

"Nico-ya, please open the door. I just want to help." Law stated flatly. From what the marimo could see, the door was closed and locked.

"What's happening?" Zoro asked.

"Nico-ya isn't letting me in," Law suddenly seemed to be in a bit more of a hurry now. "here, take this and try to get her to open the door. I still have a few other people to attend to." The doctor handed Zoro a jar of a clear-like substance. "It's an antibiotic ointment, a little goes a long way." The Captain of the Heart Pirates turned quickly around the corner and was out of sight.

The door was still closed when the three-sword wielder turned to face it and knocked firmly. "Robin, it's me woman. Unlock the door, Law left."

He waited a moment before hearing the latch being turned and the door opened. She was in her pink tank top from the celebration still and looked like she had been a bit anxious. "I'll take the antibiotic Zoro, sorry for causing you any trouble." Robin reached to take the medicine out of his hand, but he pulled it back and put his hand on the door to hold it open.

"Can I come in?" Zoro asked. There was obviously a reason she didn't let the doctor into her room. Either she was uncomfortable or felt some sort of anxiety that she was going to be taken advantage of probably, although he personally didn't see Law as a pervert or anything since, he more than likely treated many people on a regular basis.

Robin slowly let go of the door and motioned for him to enter. In the guest room that was probably like others that he passed while walking was small like this one. There was a bed to sleep on, a nearby desk probably to write at and a wardrobe built into the corner to put some things away. The archeologist seemed to have been journaling the recent events before Law had come knocking on the door.

Robin was back at the wardrobe when he looked back at her and she had put a thin cardigan on to cover her back. Before the swordsman had entered the room, she reflected for a moment how he had stopped the punch Pica had thrown that would have totaled her had he not intervened.

"I know Chopper normally takes care of all of us on the Sunny, but was Law making you uncomfortable?" Zoro had sat for a moment at the desk, not looking at her journal to respect her privacy, but held onto the ointment. He hadn't missed when after Kyros and Rebecca's fight against Diamante, the archaeologist had protected the Princess and had too much blood on her back for his comfort. He didn't even realize she probably went the night before without it being treated if she didn't let Law into the room, meanwhile he only had a few scuffs and dirt on himself from his own fight with Pica.

"Having Chopper treat my small injuries made me trust him really easily. I guess I'm just not used to Law is all. Sorry I had to make you come in here."

Zoro watched as she looked down almost in shame. She was beautiful. Over the two years that they had been apart before coming to the New World, her hair had grown long past the shoulder-length cut she used to sport. Amazingly enough, her body too had a remarkable figure still, and it was almost like she barely aged.

"You didn't _make_ me do anything woman. But don't think I didn't notice the other day with Kyros how much blood you had on your back."

Robin was taken aback. She had majority of her injuries covered by her tank top and the other half was covered by her hair. With all the events that occurred she didn't even bother getting it looked at, despite how much it hurt to keep moving. She smiled a little. "You got me. I'm sorry. I guess I'll take the ointment and apply it." The lady reached for the jar but was stopped by Zoro's other hand. "You can't reach all of your back by yourself. Let me do it at least or let me call some other woman in here to help you." He started to get up and stretch a little before moving towards the bed.

With Zoro in front of her, Robin took a moment to look over him. He still had his slacks and white button up shirt on from the beginning of this adventure on. The scar across his chest was defined a lot more, along with his lower abdomen. She realized he had really grown from the angry teenager he used to be back in the first half the Grand Line. His stature was intimidating, the result of becoming a stronger man over the two years from being apart.

She didn't take Zoro to have turned into a lady's man while being apart but played it safe. "Cover your eyes, let me adjust on the bed." She also stood up and began to slide the small sweater off while moving back to the wardrobe, the swordsman watched her grab at the hem of her shirt before she looked back once more. "Well?" she asked coyly.

Zoro quickly closed his eye while his face flushed a bit of pink and waited as he heard the fabric moving and hearing her shoes come off on the ground near the door before he could hear her soft footsteps come near, and the weight of her getting on the bed. The sound of the comforter being moved around was gentle, and then soon stopped.

"Okay." She affirmed.

When he opened his eye, Robin was laid out comfortably on the bed on her stomach, she looked to her right side at him and moved her locks off the top half of her back and her injuries were exposed. He hesitated for a moment while watching but made the energy to move over and opened the jar of topical medicine.

_A little bit goes a long way_ he remembered Law saying before dashing off. When he examined Robin's cuts, a few of them went quite deep and one or two would probably leave a scar. He cursed himself in his head that he should've gone back to Flower Mound with Robin after his own battle and protected her. She was probably in more pain than what she expressed.

With two fingers, he dipped them into the medicine and took a medium-sized amount. The medicine was almost gel-like and applied it to a few of the small cuts. Robin shuddered at the feeling of the medicine but knew it would feel much better after being treated. She had taken a bath at Kyros' house, but the stings were still prominent upon the open wounds she had. To Zoro's trained eye, thankfully nothing needed to be sewn closed. He rubbed the ointment gently into the wounds and moved slowly to massage comfortingly, feeling like she was probably a bit tense from the aftermath of Dressrosa.

Robin shuddered when Zoro reached one of the bigger cuts she could feel, and her eyes watered from the sensation but held onto the pillow she had a little tighter. "Sorry," the swordsman apologized, and rubbed a little more gently but it wasn't the pressure, it was just the stinging sensation that ensued.

Once he finished the treatment, he closed the jar and placed it on the desk but returned and gently massaged her upper neck to release stress. Robin suddenly let out a soft sigh and felt her face heat up when she realized he was trying to make her feel better. She turned her head to the right to look back at the swordsman but suddenly she realized his face had gotten red as well.

"Ah, I'm sorry Zoro- "

"It's fine, I just figured you were stressed, but I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable, I can go if you like," he motioned to leave the room but Robin unexpectedly shifted her position on the bed and kept her chest covered with the comforter hugged to her front.

"Wait, do you mind staying with me? Just for tonight?" Robin asked. The archaeologist had been accustomed to sleeping with Nami normally in the girls' room on the _Sunny_, and after sleeping with people around in Kyros' home, she felt more comfortable sleeping with someone after years of being on the run and many nights of feeling anxious. Zoro looked at Robin hesitantly, she looked up at him with pleading eyes, almost like she would cry if he said no. Technically it would be better if he stayed, if he left he would only be lost trying to find a room to sleep in, and wouldn't want Robin to feel unsafe on a ship they weren't used to being on. He looked back at the door and went to lock it. He took off his shoes next to hers by the door and looked back at her.

She moved to make room for him and laid on her side to keep her injuries from getting stuck to the fitted sheet of the bed. She was already slightly sleepy from Zoro's hands and watched as he came to the edge of the bed and took off his shirt and tossed it to the floor.

He turned the oil lamp off and blew the flame out before climbing into bed next to her and got comfortable.

"Do you mind?" Robin inquired before moving a hand gently across his left collarbone. She was so warm. The room was pitch black and couldn't see her at all. He moved his arm under her left and held his arms out and the comforter up a little, inviting her in. He knew it might've been a little too open but knew his heart felt stimulated. He couldn't quickly say that he loved her, but knew he had a developing feeling for the archeologist. He wanted to be her comfort. She laid up against him and realized her chest was bare against his, their legs tangling, her hips connected with his side and she nuzzled into his neck.

Zoro felt as if his head was going to explode from blushing so hard. He held her gently, not wanting to put any pressure on her wounds and ran a hand over her hair, almost petting her. At this, Robin felt like she was going to fall asleep soon.

"Zoro."

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

"…For?"

"For being here for me."

Zoro almost jumped when he suddenly felt the woman's face against his and she kissed him warmly on the cheek. She ran a hand on his chest up towards his neck and gently played with his green strands of hair. At this, Zoro also felt suddenly tired. They both melted into comfort with each other and right before the swordsman could fall asleep, he turned his head and kissed her forehead back, her being already asleep.

Maybe they could do this after battles more often.

* * *

_This is my first ever attempt at a one-shot fanfic so please review and let me know what you think! I've been reading fanfics since I was 14, and I'm now 21 just attempting at one. The fanfic community is still alive y'all. Thank you for reading. _


End file.
